The present invention is directed to a wall mounted device that holds a wet wipe disposable bag.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the device while sitting in the toilet and realizing the need to have his wet wipes at a reachable distance without having to reach backwards and guess where the disposable wet wipes would be on the platform of the tank of the toilet.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a wall mounted device that holds a wet wipe disposable bag.